Fox Skin
by The One Who Creeps You Out
Summary: Naruto is just like a fox. Sly, quick, and playful. That doesn't make him a demon, does it? Rated for future violence and gore. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey, I was bored at work so I typed this up to waste some time

**AN: Hey, I was bored at work so I typed this up to waste some time. There is an interesting story behind this whole thing and it would undoubtedly awe millions but I don't want to risk exploding heads because of its sheer awesome.**

**Also, if you guys see any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to point them out.**

A scraggly boy of about four years sat perfectly still in a dirty, grime filled alley, oddly bright eyes locked on the small mouse sniffing at an overturned rubbish bin.  
The little boy edged forward delicately- bare feet and palms not even making a whisper of sound, nose twitching as he scented the air- before his mouth split in a mischievous fanged grin.

He pounced, landing neatly on the squealing mouse.

Bright blue eyes narrowed and if possible the boys grin widened. He picked up his prize and squeezed the struggling mouse in his small palm until blood bubbled from its muzzle and it stilled.

He grinned again and tucked the dead mouse into a small old ratty bag the nice old man had given him two years ago on his birthday; this one he would save for later.

He licked the blood from his dirty palms and tilted his head in thought, it was late; the perfect time to hunt for his favorite meal, and the tiny boy was trying to decide between returning to his den-- He shook his head violently and corrected himself, apartment; the old man had looked sad when he called his home that--Or sneaking into that pretty garden for a quick snack of strawberries and plump peaches.

He remembered when he had been caught with a mouthful of strawberries by a stern guard with pearl eyes and the beating he received for it, that had been the last time he visited the garden in board daylight, he had slunk back to his apartment and licked the caked blood from his arms and washed it from his face; tears in his eyes as his tooth grew back and his mouth filled with his own blood.

He nodded to himself, resolute, and slunk from the alley on silent feet, nose and ears twitching, blue eyes bright in the dark night, towards the Hyuuga clan compound.

-0-

The wall was easy to scale and the boy quickly scrambled up and over its expanse. He crouched low and ran on his palms and the tips of his toes toward the gnarled peach tree laden with heavy fruit.

He leapt nimbly into the tree and froze, ears strained for any sound, he grinned as he heard none and quickly began plucking peaches from the tree and devouring them with relish, he had eaten five before he stopped and sniffed the air, nose and ears twitching delicately.

He plucked two more peaches from the tree and tucked them in his little bag, beside the mouse, and leaped from the tree just as a guard with pearl eyes snatched at the space he had just occupied.

He ran low to the ground towards the wall and quickly attempted to scramble over it before he was caught.

The boy wasn't fast enough; the guard caught hold of his leg as he reached the top and jerked the boy back.

"Stupid little demon, how dare you return here!" the guard glowered down at the whimpering boy and delivered two swift kicks to his side before releasing his leg.

The guard bent and reached for the boys' neck but he reacted quickly and sunk fangs into the guards forearm. Hot blood flooded his mouth and with the guards howl of rage he released his foe and scrambled over the wall and raced to his den.

-0-

The boy never used his apartment door and would simply scramble up the wall to the window he always left unlocked. He snickered softly as he remembered the looks on the faces of those kids who tried to beat him up and chased him home thinking they had cornered him until he scaled the wall of his building and slipped into his third floor window.

-0-

His apartment was small: just a tiny kitchen, bathroom and his own tiny bedroom; all he needed. It was cluttered with plants, potted or ones he had simply thought were pretty and had dug up and placed in a pile of dirt on his floor, piles of shiny rocks and things he thought were simply too pretty to leave to rot or rust in an alley and be forgotten tucked into corners and on the sagging shelf in his living room.

He slipped the window closed behind him and shuffled towards his wobbly kitchen table, pulling his bag over his head and placing it on the table; all too aware of the peach juice dripping from its seams.  
He climb onto his lone stool and fished the crushed peach from his bag, eating it slowly and carefully licking all the juice that dripped down his palm and wrist.

When finished he fished the second peach from his bag and placed it, and his mouse, on a chipped plate and then his fridge; saving them both for his breakfast.

He liked having a mouse with his ramen.

-0-

His bed was only a mattress piled with pillows and blankets tucked into a corner of his bedroom. When surrounded by the suffocating blankets and pillows, surrounded by warmth on every side, he felt safe from the villagers.

The people who, when they managed to catch him, would drag him away for a beating or cursed him as walked down the road. He never did anything mean to them; sure he dug up gardens, stole fruit and the occasionally shiny coin filled bag and he played mean tricks and pranks on people but he did none of that before they began showing such hate for him.

He yawned, whiskered cheeks stretching cutely and fanged mouth glinting in the waning moonlight that creped trough his bedroom window.

He wasn't really a demon fox, was he?


	2. Chapter 2

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN:** **So, once again, I finished this chapter at work. But, I can't say I really like it so I may change a few things. Meh... Once again, please point out any errors you see.  
**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi had noticed how, he paused for a moment to think of the right word to use, strange Naruto was two years ago when he visited the boys' apartment a week after his second birthday

Sarutobi had noticed how, he paused for a moment to think of the right word to use, strange Naruto was two years ago when he visited the boys' apartment a week after his second birthday.

He had taken the boy on a walk around the village and couldn't help but notice the way the boy followed the flight of small birds with a hungry gleam in his bright blue eyes and how he seemed to mature much faster than normal, dare-he-say, human children.

But he had ignored these signs and had brushed Narutos behavior off as a child's simple curiosity

The council had been afraid of the Kyuubis influence on the child and although he refused their calls for Narutos death, Sarutobi could not fault them for their fears.

When he had been informed by ANBU of the child's ability to unconsciously channel chakra to scale walls and fruit trees his chest had clenched painfully because Sarutobi knew that now the villagers would come to fear as well as hate the boy they'd placed such a heavy burden on.

Now it was impossible to ignore how different Naruto was. Four years old, tall for his age and long limbed-seemingly to make it easier for the boy to maneuver on all fours- chubby dirt smudged cheeks and a cheerful fanged grin that was both beautiful and agonizingly painful at the same time.

Sarutobi sighed ruefully and turned from the paper work he'd been dutifully ignoring, in favor of his thoughts, to gaze sardonically at the mountainside bearing the faces of his predecessors and successor.

"Minato, you silly brat, leaving me to handle all of the problems you left behind". Sarutobi sighed again and reached for his pipe, "you should see your son and how this village treats its savior, the fools."

Sarutobi took a puff on his pipe and blew a sloppy smoke ring, thoughts on the peace he had when he had appointed the exuberant blond Hokage and the chaos of the Kyuubis attack.

Maybe the council was correct in their calls for Narutos death and that the fox really was gaining hold of the boys once human soul but he was glad he didn't let the grief of his wife's or the deaths of his subordinates and the countless civilians cloud his mind.

Naruto was an innocent child and his death would've haunted Sarutobi for the rest of his days.

At least now that Naruto was joining the Academy maybe he wouldn't have the time to dig up gardens and trick the villagers.

Sarutobi suddenly grinned and years seemed to melt from his face as he gave a short laugh, Naruto was always a cheerful boy, despite the odds stacked against him, and the pranks he pulled always broke the monotonous routine Sarutobi fell into when playing politics.

He stood from his desk and stretched, old bones popping, " I think my paperwork can wait for a few more hours." But he then bent to retrieve a stack of forms from his cluttered desk, " I think I'll visit Naruto."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto opened the door before he even had a chance to knock, long arms wrapping around his waist and face snuggling into his stomach, Sarutobi was vaguely surprised his spine hadn't cracked with the way Naruto practically threw himself into his arms.

"Old Man!" Narutos grin was nearly blinding. " Did you come over for breakfast?"

It was almost noon.

Before Sarutobi could even open his mouth Naruto was dragging him by his Hokage robes through the disaster area that was his living room and into the kitchen, where water was boiling in the kettle Sarutobi had given Naruto on his third birthday.

Naruto pushed him down onto the lone kitchen stool and grinned up at him.

"What flavor ramen do you want? I like miso the best; it's really yummy with a mouse. I think Inu-chan likes beef, but he never eats it. He's really nice! He gave me candy when the old hag in the shop down the street kicked me out. I know it was him 'cause he left it on my morning ramen when I went to the bathroom to wash my hands like you said I should always do before I eat."

Naruto was chattering a mile a minute, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he went about preparing his cup ramen.

"Mouse?" Sarutobi held up a finger for silence, "Do you eat mice, Naruto?"

Naruto froze half way to the stove to remove the steaming kettle, head cocked and eyes wide.

Sarutobi couldn't help but notice their slit pupil.

"Am I not 'posed to?" Naruto looked bashful and a flush spread over his cheeks while tears sprang to his eyes, "They're really yummy and I don't need to buy 'em but I'll stop if you don't like it, I really will."

Naruto edged forward slowly, as if afraid Sarutobi would lash out ad strike him, and took hold of his long sleeve, head bowed.  
"I'll stop and you won't need to hate me, ok?"

Sarutobi sighed, tugged his sleeve from Narutos grip and placed a calming hand on his head, ruffling Narutos wild spiky blond locks.

Why hadn't ANBU told him of this?

"It's fine Naruto, don't cry, I'm just… Surprised is all."

Naruto sniffled but did not raise his head, as if ashamed. Sarutobi did it for him, tilting the boys' chin up gently.

Deep brown met watery blue and Sarutobi gave Naruto a small smile, he hoped it didn't look forced.

The tiny grin he received in return lightened his heart.

"Naruto, when do you," Sarutobi paused and cleared his throat, " When do you hunt for mice?"

Narutos eyes brightened and his grin widened. " At night, that way the villagers won't see me and scare 'em off when they yell at me, and more of 'em come out to eat so I catch a lot and even save some."

At this Naruto bounced to his refrigerator and retrieved a chipped plate. He placed the plate before Sarutobi and stepped back, suddenly shy.

Sarutobi didn't even flinch when he spied the stiff bloodied mouse lying beside the large fuzzy peach and turned to Naruto instead.

"Naruto."

He glanced up through his fringe of blond hair. "Yea?"

Sarutobi sighed and offered Naruto a tiny smile, suddenly looking aged beyond his years.

"Naruto," He swallowed and hoped he wouldn't regret this, "when you go hunting I don't want you to be seen."

Naruto beamed.

Sarutobi wasn't finished, "I mean this, you must not be seen by anyone, nor can you attack pets, this is for your own safety. Naruto, I don't want to see you hurt."

Naruto nodded. "I promise! I won't let you down. Ok, Old Man, I never break my promises!"  
Sarutobi smiled and nodded towards the kettle on the stove, "I think your water's done, after you're finished eating I've something to tell you."

Naruto gave a startled yelp and scrambled to remove the kettle from the stove and pour the boiling water into his waiting ramen cup.

"Turn the stove off, Naruto, you mustn't forget to do that."

Naruto rushed to do so before turning to Sarutobi.

He nodded approvingly and Naruto beamed.

Naruto moved his ramen cup closer to Sarutobi and pulled himself up and onto his kitchen table and sitting with his legs crossed, eager for the three minutes it took for his ramen to cook to pass.

"Tell me Naruto," Sarutobi pushed the chipped plate away and pulled a bundle of papers from his robe to take its' place, "How do you know about the man watching over you?"

Naruto tilted his head, looking for all the world like a curious dog.

Or fox, Sarutobi thought bitterly.

"Inu-chan?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"I smelled him! He smells like dog fur and smashed leaves. I haven't seen him but he's really mean sometimes!"

Sarutobi swallowed a laugh at the cute pout on Narutos face, "Oh?"

Naruto nodded his head quickly; "He said I smelled bad and that he'd be doing everyone a favor if he tossed me into a pond for a bath." Naruto crossed his arms and sulked, "The jerk!"

Sarutobi chuckled lightly, "Have you been taking your baths?"

Naruto muttered something under his breath and turned away, a light flush spreading over his puffy cheeks.

"You're going to need to take baths you know," at this Sarutobi leaned forward conspiratorially, "After all, ninjas can't run around smelling so bad, how would they sneak up on people?"

Narutos jaw dropped and he leaned forward eagerly, "Does that mean?"  
Sarutobi nodded and patted the papers on the table, "Yes, Naruto, you'll be joining the academy next year. Your enrollment papers are right here."

The air was forced from Sarutobis lungs as his arms were suddenly filled with an excited four year old.

He patted Narutos head and slowly pulled the excited boy from his lap and placed him on the floor. Sarutobi smiled down at the boy who was practically humming from excitement.

"Naruto, eat your breakfast, I need to leave and handle some business. I'll send you some basic academy equipment a few weeks from now, alright?"

He stood and let the excited Naruto lead him back to his front door.

Sarutobi had meant to spend more time with Naruto but these developments needed his attention, now.

A certain member of ANBU would get his ear chewed off for keeping this from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, it's been sitting on my desktop for awhile now and I've just been bogged down with school and cell phone problems. Sooooo, once again, if you see any grammatical errors feel free to point them out.**

Naruto frowned down at the kunai he held loosely in his hand, face scrunched in concentration. The academy grade weapons the Old Man had given him were shiny and new when Naruto had received them two weeks ago and now the once sharp kunai and shuriken were blunted and chipped.

He'd been practicing his throws in the fenced off training ground a helpful ninja with pretty white hair had pointed him towards for two weeks now, sleeping in hollowed tree trunks and catching fish and insects. Naruto was rather disappointed in his progress, having spied on older ninjas and seeing how they made their kunais and shurikens stick to the trees they threw them at.

Naruto huffed and flopped back into the thick bed of leaves covering the forest bed. Blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight filtering down through the thick leaves of the tall trees surrounding Naruto on all sides, his pupils narrow slits, the quiet familiarity of the forest lulling Naruto into a doze.

"Oi, brat!" a sharp bark broke the calm of the forest and startled Naruto to a crouch, dirty blonde hair standing on end and sharp teeth bared.

A lean grey fox, the size of a large dog, with a bushy split tail ambled into the clearing; large paws kicking up tufts of dried leaves and earth. A wide grin split the foxes face, narrowing ice blue eyes to mere slits, a barking laugh whistled through sharp teeth as the fox circled the wary Naruto.

"Why, hello, little fox-human."

Naruto tensed, torn between shock and an odd sense of familiarity. How could he understand this fox?

The fox paused and performed a sort of feint before pouncing forward suddenly, pinning the startled Naruto to the ground.

Naruto struggled and snarled, trying to claw at the fox and wiggle free, the fox simply laughed again- mockingly.

"Little fox-human," the fox pressed a cool nose to Narutos head and snuffled, messing his already wild blonde hair, " I have taken a great interest in you." The fox lightly nipped at the back of Narutos neck, chastising the boy for a close swipe, and moved away.

Naruto rolled to his feet and gasped for breath, sneezing dirt from his nose and spitting it from his mouth, face flushed in anger.

"What the hell did you hit Naruto for!?" Naruto bared his teeth and hissed at the obviously amused grey fox.

"Naruto? Hmmmmm… Is that your name, little fox-human?"

Naruto seemed surprised at the sudden question but nodded hesitantly, trying to hide his sudden curiosity.

"You shouldn't give out your name so wantonly like that, little fox-human, even the strongest kitsune can easily be bewitched with their real name."

Naruto huffed and flopped down to sit on his butt, arms crossed and face petulant. "The Old Man taught me how to talk right!" he snapped, defensive, " I just forget sometimes!"

The grey fox grinned again and moved towards the dirty pouting child, tails held high, "Do not worry young one," The fox nuzzled Narutos cheek with a wet nose, "You've lived with humans, you know no better."

Naruto turned his head into the fox's scruff and inhaled deeply, eyes half lidded and a pleased growl rumbling deep in his small chest.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked quietly, voice small and confused.

Why did he feel so close to this fox? Why was he such a freak? Maybe the villagers were right in their hissed curses.

The fox stiffened slightly and Naruto tensed in anticipation. "Young one, you may call me Kyoukan and I've been watching you for a very long time."

Naruto dug his claws into the fox's scruff and seemed to sag, "Are you a demon? The villagers call me demon, have you come to take me back to Hell?"

Kyoukan shook the boy's claws free and licked his cheek lightly, "Brat, you are a human boy, tasked to do great things, you need not worry about the foolish humans who surround you."

"What's going on?" Naruto shuffled backwards and eyed the fox, "Why am I not scared of you?"

Kyoukan grinned, "Brat, you may be human but you have the spirit of a fox. That spirit needs to be nurtured; you must be taught the ways of a kitsune."

-o-

Naruto had returned home that night, slinking over the forests high chain linked fence and through alleyways to take full advantage of the villages quiet to think. His meeting with Kyoukan had told him many things, things that cheered Naruto.

He was human, that's what Kyoukan told him, human with something extra. A fox spirit was sleeping somewhere inside Naruto and wisps of that spirits power were simply mixing with Narutos very human soul.

Naruto had found no need to question Kyoukan further about the spirit, happy with the knowledge that proved his humanity.

The villagers were wrong and that was all that mattered.

He would be starting the Academy soon and in addition to his training in the ninja arts Naruto would be expected to meet Kyoukan in the fenced forest every sixth day of the week for instruction in the arts of kitsune as well.

Naruto slowly made his way up his apartment wall and slipped through his kitchen window, a yawn cracking his jaw.

"Where have you been, Naruto?"

With a squeal Naruto crashed over a potted plant and his face met the dirty, cracked, linoleum with a meaty thud. He sat up slowly, tears springing to his eyes, and rubbed at his bloodied nose and mouth.

He ignored the gloved hand offered to him in lieu of rubbing at his watery eyes; quiet hiccupping sobs bubbling in his chest.

Naruto hated when he lost teeth.

He gave a slight start when large hands seized him under his armpits and lifted him from the floor to place him on his kitchen table.

"Naruto, open your mouth."

He refused and cupped his jaw shaking his head, tears smudging the dirt on his cheeks.

Naruto was tempted to bite the two fingers that wormed their way into his mouth and eased it open.

"Don't worry, Naruto, it's just me, Inu-chan, no worries, I'm sorry I surprised you."

Naruto only sniffled, blood dribbling down his chin as his two front teeth and a canine grew in. He had swallowed two and his canine was glinting in the wane moonlight on his kitchen floor.

That same hand carded through his hair, picking out leaves and twigs to scratch at his scalp, it was oddly comforting to Naruto and he leaned into the touch.

His gums had stopped bleeding but were still tender, still a bright pink and throbbing, he spat more blood from his mouth and maliciously hoped it splattered Inu-chans uniform and he wouldn't be able to wash it off.

The sharp, annoyed, intake of breath cheered him.

"Naruto, where have you been?" the feel of worn leather gloves cupping his chin and tilting his head back tickled and Naruto wiggled his nose at the feeling.

"Training with the stuff the Old Man got me." Naruto patted his small bag, where he had wrapped two of his kunai and three shuriken in a thick cloth to avoid rips in the worn cloth of his bag.

"Yes, but where?" Inu-chan sounded exasperated and tired.

Naruto dimly wondered if Inu-chan had been waiting in his den this whole time.

Naruto blinked and stared. This was the first time the shadowed man had shown himself to Naruto, always perfering to hide himself from the boy he'd been assigned to monitor, and tease him from the shadows.

Inu-chan would look scary if he didn't know him, and even then. Tall and imposing, a grinning dog mask hiding his face and silver hair covered by a dark bandana, only a few strands escaping. Naruto gaped.

"Yes, yes, brat, I know I look awesome but tell me where you've been." Naruto still seemed awestruck and the masked Anbu frowned before suddenly seizing the boy by his wrist and squeezing. "Now, Naruto!"

Naruto winced and clawed at Inu-chans wrist only to meet metal, a bracer. "Leggo!"

The pressure on his wrist lessened.

Naruto sniffled again, why was his Inu-chan being so mean?

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but we've been looking for you for awhile and we were worried that something had happened." He sounded as if he was trying to sooth a wounded animal.

"The big forest with the fence." Naruto mumbled, wiping at the blood flaking on his chin and upper lip.

If Inu-chan hadn't been wearing his standard issue Anbu mask Naruto would have seen the normally unflappable Hatake Kakashi gape like a fish.

A moment passed in silence, the lone Anbu agent lost in thought and Naruto sitting stiffly on his kitchen table, picking at his thread bare shirt and scratching at his itchy chin.

"Naruto, go wash yourself up and go to bed I have to talk to the Hokage, Alright?"

Naruto nodded, still silent, sullen.

Inu-chan sighed, lifted Naruto from his perch and set him on the floor. " I'm sorry I surprised you and to prove it, I'll give you this." A kunai was placed into Naruto hand gently, "It's way better than academy grade weapons and very well balanced".

Kakashi was happy his mask hid his grimace, a packet of those kunai were almost two weeks pay.

Naruto brightened almost instantly, wide grin blinding and eyes scrunched shut, kunai clutched to his chest protectively. "Thank you!" He gave a sloppy bow.

The Anbu agent waved his hand dismissively, as if to hide his embarrassment, "See you later, Brat." And took a step back into shadow, disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Naruto gaped at the shadows for a moment, surprised at Inu-chans sudden disappearance, he took a hesitant step forward and waved a long fingered hand through the shadows; meeting no resistance.

He snatched his hand away as if the shadows burned and with a squeal rushed to the mound of protective blankets in his room, kunai still clutched to his chest.

-o-

It was two days later when Naruto caught the faint hint of Inu-chans unique scent that he felt safe enough to uncurl himself from the protective ball he rolled himself into. Having spent hours shivering and sniffling, afraid that the shadows he had felt so safe creeping through would turn him into smoke and he'd be forgotten.

Naruto would never forgive his Inu-Chan for scaring him like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY, this thing has been sitting on my desktop for ages and now that the internet of the apartment I'm living in cuts out on me every now and then, much to the amusement of my roommates, I've had time to finish this chapter and avoid doing my chemistry post labs; only two more weeks until I'm done with the series! Happiness. As always, I have little faith in my skills so please point out any grammatical errors or things that don't make sense so I can go back and correct it.**

*******************

Hatake Kakashi had requested to guard the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki when the child was about a year old. On his first night of duty he'd been shocked and little disgusted when he crouched outside the child's bedroom window, unconsciously focusing chakra to his feet to stick to the crumbling outside wall, and spotted the boy gnawing on the carcass of a rat. It was only the third time he saw the child.

Kakashi hadn't, for some strange reason, reported the child's stomach churning eating habits but he couldn't help but note the boys full set of teeth and his pronounced canines.

*******************

For a long time he had hated the child, only seeing the rampaging fox that had attacked the village and stole away the life of the man he had come to see as a father and the last remaining member of his team.

After seeing the child cradled in the stiff arms of his sensei, Kakashi had donned his ANBU mask and disappeared into darkness, taking high class assassination missions and solo hunting and tracking jobs. He shot up in rank and quickly closed himself off from his comrades, hoping that he'd find an opponent that would finally be able to take his life and reunite him with the teammates he never knew he needed until they were taken from him one by one.

*******************

Kakashi second time seeing the child had been when he was leaping from rooftop to tattered rooftop towards the Hokage's tower, to give a briefing of his last mission to the Hokage himself. He still remembered how he felt when he rushed to the stiff corpse of his sensei and had seen the squalling child crying even as the burning seal on its belly settled to a deep pulsating black.

He dodged around a water tower and paused for a moment, taking in the destroyed south village wall, Kakashi cursed softly to himself. The devastation of trees and the path of destruction the Kyuubi had torn through the lush forests of Fire Country cut a glaring scar that would take years to heal and fade.

*******************

The boy had been sitting in a puddle of water caught in the bent roof of a dilapidated apartment building splashing and squealing in joy. The child's caretaker was a harried and severe looking woman with frown lines, ashen skin and long dark hair pulled into a messy bun. Her mouth was a thin twisted line and she clutched a lit cigarette in a boney fist. She had probably been beautiful at some point.

"Naruto." The woman didn't make an attempt to hide her contempt for the child.

"Come on, brat, up, get up and come on." She clapped her hands sharply to draw the child's attention. " Bath time is over."

Normally, Kakashi wouldn't have taken the time to stop and would have simply continued on and ignored the blatant abuse the child suffered. He stood from the crouch he had fallen into and turned.

Then the child had turned towards the building Kakashi was crouched on.

Kakashi's mouth lost the sneer he had unconsciously pulled it into and he gaped, his single uncovered eye widening behind his painted mask.

There, in the place of the child he had condemned stood his teacher.

"Sensei?" An almost silent broken whisper.

The child- no, Naruto- was a miniature copy of his dear teacher. Tall for his young age, the sealing happening only about ten months earlier, with chubby dirt smudged whiskered cheeks.

His blue eyes, Kakashi felt his chest tighten ever so slightly at the familiar shade, were wide and shining, happy in the face of his caretakers scorn.

Kakashi stopped himself from leaping down onto the rooftop and pulling that sunny blue-eyed boy into his arms. He clenched his fists as the boy turned and waddled on oddly gangly legs towards his caretaker, the face so much like his Sensei's scrunched in concentration as he attempted to balance himself.

The sneer on the child's caretakers face as Naruto tripped over his own bare dirty feet twisted Kakashi's insides; didn't she see that this boy was his Sensei's, the celebrated Yondaime, son?

Was she blind?

The boy pushed himself up, knees bent, palms and toes flat to the uneven roof; the child looked more comfortable crouched that way, more natural. Naruto shuffled forward tentatively, keeping low to the ground and a wary eye on the woman by the door.

She looked murderous.

"You brat! Freak! Beast!" She shrieked, spittle flying from her twisted mouth. "What have I told you? You little bastard?"

She strode forward, face thunderous, and snatched the cowering child up by his dirty blonde hair, her thin arms belying her strength.

Naruto yowled like a kicked dog and flailed wildly, trying to free himself desperately.

The woman pulled a short thin branch from her threadbare obi and threw the boy down, he curled into a ball pulling long limbs in and making himself as small as possible.

"Demon." She hissed, " I've told you to walk like a human! Not like the filthy beast you are!" She raised her hand high over her head and swung, striking Naruto hard in the side.

He gave a keening wail.

Kakashi's face hardened behind his painted mask. He whistled sharply and the woman froze mid blow.

She turned and Kakashi glared, his killing intent bubbling under his tight control, she straightened, face locked in a sneer, and tucked the rod back into her obi.

"You'd protect a monster?"

The woman didn't wait for his reply or perhaps she wasn't expecting one.

She spat towards Naruto's trembling form and strode away, leaving the roof and slamming the already bent and dilapidated door with the faint click of a lock.

Kakashi contemplated turning and continuing with his trip to the Hokage's office for all of a split second before he leaped down onto the sagging roof silently.

Naruto flinched, and curled into an even tighter ball, refusing to uncurl himself even as Kakashi crouched over him and gently pulled the boy up by the collar of the his threadbare shirt.

Kakashi hoisted the tense child under his arm and straightened, face resolute under his mask. He'd talk to the Hokage and request a transfer from the borders and into the village to keep an eye on the trembling child he cradled under his arm.

********************

The Hokage rubbed his eyes tiredly, a worn sigh bubbling in his throat as he gazed at one of his best ANBU agents and consequently the unkempt child that very agent held in his arms.

When Sarutobi first held the child as a tiny baby he had been unsure of how he should handle the situation surrounding the beast sealed into the flimsy flesh and blood cage the boy appeared to be.

After he had established his law and made sure Danzo would have no overt influence over the boy's development he had handed the tiny peach skinned baby over to a women who had lost her husband in the war and was unable to bear children of her own.

Sarutobi had dutifully ignored the way the drawn woman's face had tightened as she held the wiggling child to her breast and had spotted the deep whisker scars on the boy's plump cheeks, a gift from the beast he jailed.

He simply hoped the woman would nurture the boy and think of him as her own and not the beast that had threatened the village mere weeks before. He should have known he was being foolish and selfish, hoping that if he turned his back the boy would simply vanish; out of sight out of mind.

His false hopes had apparently proved fruitless as he spotted the way Naruto quaked in Kakashi's firm hold, eyes squeezed shut tightly and dirty knees tucked tight under his chin.

The child was startlingly developed for his very young age, a happening that wasn't likely to go unnoticed in the village seeing as many children his age or only a year or so older were still tiny things with uncoordinated stubby little limbs. His growth, no doubt, would be attributed to the Kyuubis influence and The Council would likely call for an examination of the child's seal sometime shortly.

Kakashi dropped the child lightly into one of the plush chairs in front of the Hokages vast desk -- Naruto immediately buried his head in the cushion-- and straightened before turning to the aged man sitting hunched over his desk.

Kakashi bowed deeply, removing his painted mask in the same motion, " Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi sighed, " Kakashi-san."

Kakashi stood and looked the aged and exhausted man in the eye, " Why wasn't I informed?"

Sarutobi sighed and reached for his pipe and tobacco, he didn't look Kakashi in the eye as he packed his pipe and lit it, "You know why, the scorn of the villagers pales in comparison to the hatred that will be leveled against the child if his heritage is revealed. I can protect him with my laws but if our enemies, or allies for that matter, got wind of the fact that that man's legacy survived that night." Sarutobi watched Kakashi carefully. "He had many enemies and vengeance is not something many shinobis are above resorting to."

Kakashi clenched his fists and glanced down at the quaking child who refused to so much as turn his head from the cushions, unaware in his terror of the proceedings going on around him. "Sir, He's a child, his child…how could I, and how can they, not see it?"

"The villagers only see the beast the Yondaime sealed into the boy and I encouraged the belief of the Kyuubis defeat at the hands of the Yondaime in our enemies. The boy is considered a nobody and, unfortunately, that works in my and Narutos favor."

"But, sir!" Kakashi began, displaying a passion Sarutobi had not seen in the teen for almost a year. "The boy needs a proper guardian. That woman had him bathe in stagnant water! If I hadn't stopped her, the boy would've been beat bloody, who knows how many times this has happened!"

Sarutobi smiled at the impassioned young ANBU before him, " Then, Kakashi, I thank you for volunteering to guard Naruto, I will reassign you to active village patrol duty post haste."

Kakashi seemed to deflate before he could take another breath to continue his tirade, surprise written plainly on his face despite the fact more than half of it was covered by dark cloth. " Excuse me sir?"

Sarutobis chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, "You've convinced me. The boy needs a guardian, and you're perfect for the job. By what I see Naruto is perfectly capable of caring for himself due to the lack of care provided by the woman assigned to him, despite his young age."

At this, Sarutobi sighed deeply, "All you must do is watch the boy and make sure he is healthy and at the very least happy, look after his wellbeing, that is now your mission. Understood?"

Kakashi glanced at the child curled into the couch for a moment, face drawn, before he nodded resolutely, " Yes, Hokage-sama, I will keep him safe."

Sarutobi nodded gently, "Good, take him home, he lives in apartment 14 B, I trust you know where?"

Kakashi nodded as he went to scoop the child once again into his arms, unsurprised to find him asleep, "And what of his caretaker?"

"She will be taken care of." Sarutobis tone was deadly and Kakashi had to stop himself from trembling as he bowed.

*****************

Naruto had slept the entire journey back to the decaying apartment building he called home, even as Kakashi reluctantly tucked him into a bed made of what appeared to be shredded sleeping mats and rotting blankets.

Despite being struck dumb by sheer terror, Naruto would never forget the smell of dogs and crushed leaves that, in later years, would become a source of comfort and protection.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I edited a few things but there are no significant changes** **so there is no need to reread this chapter.**

Naruto surveyed himself carefully in the cracked and dirty full body mirror he had dragged into his room from an old abandoned clothing store he had discovered when out hunting. The new academic year for the Konoha ninja academy started soon and he wanted to make an attempt to look like he belonged there and to hopefully fit in. In the very same abandoned store Naruto had scavenged a new, though musky and faded, red shirt and a pair of black shorts.

He had abandoned his threadbare little bag in favor of a pouch that both clipped around his waist and fit a good number of kunai and shuriken, he had found the little pouch sitting on his window sill only a few nights ago when he first started looking for new clothes. Naruto had even taken a bath. He had had to dig through the old cabinets in his bathroom for the small bath set that was given to him years before, but had never been used, even when the thin severe woman who used to care for him gave him baths.

Naruto had nearly scrubbed himself raw, battling years of caked on dirt and grime that the many dips into ponds or steams in lieu of an actual bath hadn't been able to wash off. He had discovered his skin to be an uneven mess of dark tan and a lighter peach color, the peach skin covered by dirt and shielded from the bright Konoha sun.

His hair was almost harder to wash and tame. Naruto had taken a kunai to the tangles he couldn't yank free, having tired of the burning in his scalp, and now his hair fell in uneven spikes and tufts around his face; he had happily clipped back his uneven bright blond fringe with a plain bright orange beret he had rediscovered in his living room.

He looked down at his feet and frowned, his toes wiggled innocently back at him. The soles of his feet were thick skinned, powerful and dusted with a permanent coat of dirt and earth. He had looked for shoes that made his feet feel comfortable, from thin shoes with a strap that left his feet open but slapped against his soles when he walked, to the standard shinobi sandals. He had thrown both away with disgust and irritation; he surely couldn't be the only shinobi that walked around barefoot.

The Konoha Ninja Academy started in the cooling months of fall and went straight until midsummer, the two-month break between each school year the only reprieve given to students. The first year spent conditioning the body, improving accuracy with thrown weapons, and world history. The curriculum became more advanced and in depth with consecutive years, the minimum number of years required for graduation being at least four years – special cases excluded.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, turning away from the mirror-satisfied with his appearance- and heading towards the kitchen; a scrawny old rabbit he had caught the other day was calling his name.

* * *

Nearly a week later Naruto stood picking at the seam of his new shirt and shuffling his bare feet in the dirt nervously. He had arrived in front of the academy building early, almost an hour before the starting time the old man had given him, and he almost wanted to turn tail and hide in his den.

The yard in front of the academy held only older students at this time, the first years starting almost an hour later at ten. The second and third years loitered about the small front yard and the tiny playground situated there, chatting with each other and showing off various low level skills to their peers. Naruto shuffled forward slowly passing through the open gate and trying to be as inauspicious as possible, almost impossible seeing as even at five years old Naruto was at least a couple of inch taller than many of the children scattered in the yard.

He was noticed almost immediately.

"Oi, Blondie!" Naruto flinched, hunching over into himself, he just knew who ever called out meant him; blonde was such a rare hair color for Konoha after all.

A boy with messy black hair and impossibly dark eyes smirked at Naruto from across the yard; five of the boys' friends hovered around him and laughed, egging the boy on.

"Stupid, did you not hear me? Blondie!" The dark haired boy was wearing a black shirt with a neat red and white fan stitched to the collar and tan shorts.

Naruto recognized the fan immediately. The Old Man had told him when he was young to never to go near anyone who wore the symbol and to keep his head down and escape if any came near him.

Naruto sped up his shuffle and headed towards a thicket of thin trees on the edge of the yard.

The hard shove he received to his back surprised Naruto and sent him stumbling.

Naruto went down hard, tripping over his gangly legs and landing hard on his front, to a chorus of derisive laughter. He stayed down and got a sharp kick in the side for his efforts.

"Hey, Blondie, you retarded or something?" The boy moved to kick him again and Naruto rolled away, leaving a trail of blood droplets from his nose in his wake. The crowd gasped at the show of blood and like hungry sharks pressed closer, forming a tight ring, pushing against each other in the hopes of seeing more.

Naruto crouched on his hands and feet, hair on end, and carefully looked for a way to escape from the ring of jeering and leering students.

The boy surge forward and Naruto had no room to move away as the boys' sandaled foot caught his chin with a vicious kick and sent him tumbling back, spluttering as blood flooded his mouth from his split cheeks.

Many girls in the crowd shrieked.

Naruto lay dazed for a moment, thoughts whirling in his head. The entire situation was foreign to him, Naruto had never, in all of his five years, been attacked like this by a kid, always managing to get to his den before they got their hands on him, and the adults only hit him when he was caught taking things or digging up gardens. Sure, people threw rocks and sticks and mean words at him but the fact he was attacked so suddenly by a boy who belonged to a family he made sure to avoid shocked and enraged him.

"You're that retard fox kid my father told me about, what's with the stupid scars on your face, huh?" The boy kicked dirt onto Naruto, " He said you were a monster, why are you around us humans then, huh?"

A boy in the crowd gasped in recognition, "Hey, Akira, you're right that is that weird wild kid, I heard he killed a bunch of people."

Many children in the crowd murmured in agreement, some backed away from the downed five year old in fear.

Akira sneered at the boy and then looked down at Naruto.

"My father says the monster is afraid of the Uchiha clan, look, he's too afraid to do anything." Akira punctuated this by taking a menacing step forward, raising his arms to look bigger.

Naruto flinched back and a slight rumbling built deep in his chest, it seemed the Uchiiha boy either didn't hear the warning growl coming from deep in the frightened boys chest or he chose to ignore it.

Akira sneered and moved to hit Naruto again, hand raised and cocked back for a punch.

Naruto snapped, and with a snarl that sent the circle of children scattering, opened his mouth and closed it with a crunch onto Akira's out stretched hand.

Akira gave a blood-curdling scream, the other childrens screams echoed his.

***************

Iruka had started working at the academy last year at the age of seventeen. He had been a Chunnin for close to four years and for a time he was content with taking higher-class missions and experiencing the real dangers of being a ninja. Two years in he had tired of the field and the blood that soaked it and retired to village duties, collecting reports and tending to the future shinobi and kunoichi.

Now he was readying his supplies and counting the stock of extra kunais and shurikens, provided by the academy for absentminded students.

The high-pitched shriek that echoed from the yard shattered his calm and made him slice open his thumb on a kunai he'd been lazily twirling on a finger. He quickly wrapped his thumb with a bandage from the first aid kit that came standard in nearly every room in the academy and tucked the kit under his arm.

He could only hope one of the more overreacting children had picked a fight and had lost, as he rushed from the building to the yard.

***************

Haruka- sensei, Iruka supervisor, was already on the scene. She was kneeling with Akira Uchiha, a rather promising student who's arrogance was legendary among the teachers, and clutching the wailing and flailing boy close with one strong arm across his chest while the other hand was gripping the boys right wrist tightly.

Iruka had to stop and stare for a moment, dumbstruck.

The boys' hand was in tatters.

The child's once thin and delicate fingers were twisted and bloody, seemingly pulled free from their sockets and hanging by thin threads of flesh, his ring finger was missing entirely. His palm was gone, only pink muscle remained in it's place and the dirt and sand that had managed to be rubbed into the wound before Haruka could stop the boys' movements stood out against the pink pulsating flesh.

Iruka couldn't even consider what remained of the child's limb a hand; all it was was a chunk of meat and bone, ravaged and shredded by some sort of crazed beast.

"Iruka!" Haruka- sensei harsh bark broke his stupefied stare. "You idiot! Help!"

Iruka was dimly aware of other teachers herding the still horrified children on the yard into the building as he rushed forward, unzipping the kit as he ran, and dropped to his knees next to the woman.

He ignored how the ground squelched under his knees.

Akira had stilled moments ago, his harsh pants and whimpers the only sound he made as the two tended his destroyed hand.

"There's no way to save it." Haruka – sensei muttered, giving the mangled limb a once over. "Clean it, wrap it and give him something to knock him out, I'll get him to the hospital."

Iruka set to work; ignoring the boys renewed shrieks and struggles as he sprayed alcohol and wiped the dirt and grit from his wound with a wad of sterile gauze. He took care when he wrapped the hand, hoping at least a couple of fingers could be reattached, noticing but ignoring how the bandage was immediately soaked through with blood.

He almost tenderly injected the child with a sedative.

"Done."

Haruka stood from her kneel and cradled the ashen boy to her chest, "Find out what the hell happened here, send someone to report this as well, we don't have any Inuzuka this year so it couldn't have been a nin-dog."

"Yes ma'am."

Haruka-sensei nodded sharply crouched down and shot up like a spring into the air, legs flooded with chakra as she leaped from roof to roof.

Iruka sighed and looked down at the scattered med kit and then took sight of his clothes.

He grimaced at the sight of his bloody and dirty knees and the blood soaking his sleeves, sighing he wiped his palms down the side of his pants, cleaning the wet blood from his palm; leaving only the blood that had managed to dry and cake his fingers. Iruka bent and carefully gathered the medical supplies into a semblance of order, wiping those splattered with blood off on his ruined pants; a brand meant for civilians and unsuited for the life of a shinobi, as it turns out.

"Iruka – san!" One of the newer teachers, Mizuki if Iruka remembered properly, called to him, running towards him from the main building. " We've secured the children and have gotten them under control, what they've told us is a blonde child attacked Akira-kun."

Iruka stood quickly confusion clearly written on his face, "What? How could a kid do that? All the Inuzuka are brunettes and we don't even have any in Akira's year."

Mizuki nodded quickly, running a hand trough his short white hair, "The children said the child wandered into the yard and Akira-kun picked a fight with him."

All the teachers knew that one day the Uchiha's arrogance would come back to haunt the boy.

"Did the kids say where he got off to?"

Mizuki shook his head, "They were all too busy screaming and flailing."

Iruka nodded, "Go report this to the military police, I'll check around and see if I can find this blonde kid."

Mizuki nodded and was off.

Iruka sighed and shook his head, once the report was given and the police realized a Uchiha was injured they'd waste no time in arriving on the scene, he tossed the medkit haphazardly towards the academy entry way and took off at a jog towards the tree line; if the kid had mauled some ones hand like that he had probably taken off for the trees.

********

Naruto was terrified.

His mouth was coated in coppery blood and he could feel bits of meat clinging desperately between his teeth. He wiped his face desperately, scraping off caked on blood, as he ran deeper into the forest around the academy, uncaring as his shirt became stained with blood.

Naruto was normally nimble and quick in the forest, when he ran on all fours, but the stumbling pace he set now was nowhere near his normal gracefulness.

He tripped over an upturned root and fell hard to his knees, Naruto didn't bother trying to get up, and he clutched desperately at his stomach as he retched violently, acids burning his throat and tears burning behind his closed eyelids.

His vomit was red, stained by the blood he had swallowed earlier, and he could clearly see bits of flesh floating around in the stringy ramen noodles that had made up his breakfast that morning.

He had eaten no meat that morning, too nervous to go hunting the night before.

The sight of his own vomit and the bits and pieces of human flesh floating in the acidic stew made Naruto clutch at his belly again as it roiled and he gagged on his own tongue.

Naruto stayed curled on his knees as he remembered the sound of bones crunching and cracking between his teeth as well as the sound of flesh tearing as hot blood flooded his mouth.

The way the children had shrieked when he had bitten the dark haired boy and mindlessly jerked his head to do as much damage as possible.

Naruto shook his head viciously to clear it, grinding his face into the dirt and leaves.

The villagers had always been right, why had he listened to that old fox in the first place? He was a horrible person, a beast, a freak that mean women with the harsh stick was right, he was nothing; the Old Man had told him to avoid the clan with the fan mark and he had bitten one, made the boy bleed, scream, cry.

Naruto pushed himself up, digging his claws into the dirt and shaking his head, no, that boy had hit him first, made him bleed, and he had defended himself, the Old Man said he could do that.

Naruto got to his feet, still a little light headed, and nodded his head resolutely, he would need to find the Old Man and tell him what happened before any of the people at the academy started to gossip and spread lies.

He turned intent on retracing his shambling footsteps back towards the academy and then onwards to the big tower where the Old Man lived.

Naruto, in all his plans, hadn't expected a hand to descend from the branches above to snag him by the collar of shirt and hoist him upwards.

**************

Iruka had been fairly surprised when he spotted a blonde little boy face down in the dirt keening like a wounded animal.

He had truly believed that the person, or animal, that had ravaged the Uchiha boys hand would have been long gone and impossible to track given his meager tracking skills.

The child had obviously thrown up and he looked like he was trying to dig himself a place to hide, distraught and terrified.

Iruka sighed, he recognized the little boy. The holder of the beast that killed his parents, the boy who was hated and or ignored by almost every single villager, adults and children alike.

The Uchiha clan seemed to hold the most hatred for the boy, based on the gossip Iruka had heard from his friends, which Iruka had always thought strange considering very few Uchiha fell in the debilitating kyuubi attack, they had in fact gained a stronger foothold in the village because of it.

Iruka sighed again, the Hokage was fond of the boy and if he managed to get the kid to the Hokage before the Uchiha police got a hold of the boy it would probably win him a spot in the Hokages good graces.

Iruka nodded to himself and took to the trees, focusing chakra to the soles of his feet, he would get the drop on the boy and bind him with ninja wire before getting him to the tower.

It only took a few moments for the boy to pull himself together and push himself to his knees then to his feet, swaying only slightly and blinking dirt from his eyelashs.

Iruka readied himself.

The boy turned and made to return to the village, Iruka struck out, snagged the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up into the tree.

The blonde boy, to Irukas surprise, immediately curled into himself and hung limply by his collar, wiggling only slightly before stilling.

Iruka dropped to the forest floor, kicking up only a small cloud of dirt and dried leaves, and hefted the boy up so he could look him in the eye.

The kid blinked up at Iruka, blue eyes wide and watery, and seemed to try and curl into himself even more, shying away.

Iruka had expected the boy to fight the hold on his collar, to kick and bite like a wild thing. The kid looked like he half expected Iruka to throw him to the ground and beat him.

Iruka sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot, "Don't worry kid, I'm not going to hurt you, just going to take you to Hokage - sama, I heard you two were friends."

The kid nodded mutely.

Iruka nodded, glad the kid wasn't the beast child many made him out to be, " And your name?"

Iruka received no response, only a blank look. He sighed again, "Don't fight me, alright?"

The boy nodded mutely.

Iruka shook his head and maneuvered the child under an arm, the hold was awkward and the child's boney arms and legs dug into his sides but Iruka was able to bring his hands together in the seals for the shushin.

********

Matoki was the head secretary in the Hokage's tower. She had held her position for almost fifteen years and was used to the numerous ninjas bustling to and fro in the busy paper strewn office, she even kept a broom tucked neatly behind her desk for when shinobi simply appeared in clouds of leaves and dirt.

She paused in her note taking as the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Matoki had become so accustomed to the use of the warping technique that she could almost sense when a person was to arrive.

Matoki placed a neatly manicured hand onto a stack of signed papers ready for filing just as Iruka appeared in a swirl of leaves and a short burst of wind.

Matoki immediately took note of the boy tucked under his arm and drew her lips together looking as if she just tasted something sour. " Is there something you need, sir?"

Iruka eased the child out from under his arm and held the child under his armpits to show the woman.

The boy looked nauseous.

"I'm here to inform Hokage – sama of a incident concerning this child."

Child? Matoki nodded tersely, eyeing the demon boy critically, she flashed Iruka a tight smile quickly checking a sheet of paper tacked to her desk. "Hokage- sama is free at the moment, but make it quick."

Iruka nodded before heading towards the stairwell leading up to the Hokage's office.

********

Sarutobi reclined into his chair with a deep sigh, crossing his weathered hands over his chest. His desk was clear of all the usual morning paperwork and his pipe smoked lightly were it sat in its ashtray, for the time being he had a moment of peace.

A sharp knock at the thick oak doors of his office snapped him from his musings; he sat up with a weary sigh. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and a brown haired unassuming young shinobi cautiously poked his head into the room. Sarutobi bit back a tortured sigh. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

The young shinobi stepped fully into the room and the young child tucked under the nins arm had Sarutobi sitting up swiftly, face stony. "Naruto!"

The shinobi seemed surprised as the limp child in his arms suddenly came to life and thrashed free from his arms, darting for the old man and wiggling under the sturdy pine desk and into the lap of the strongest shinobi in the village.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The shinobi cleared his throat and snapped to attention. "I apologize, Hokage – sama, my name is Iruka and there was an incident at the academy and that boy-"

"Naruto." Sarutobi knew he was making the young nin nervous with his gruff attitude.

Iruka gulped and twitched slightly as if wanting to fiddle with something but stopping himself. "Right, um…Sir I apologize. Naruto was involved in a fight of some sort and he severely injured the child he was fighting and I just thought I should bring it to your attention and bring the boy, I mean Naruto, here so you'd be prepared to deal with the situation."

Sarutobis eyes hardened and he glanced down at the boy attempting to burrow himself into his side, boney knees and elbows digging into his ribs.

"Tell me what happened."

Iruka flinched. " Well, um, Sir, I didn't witness the fight but the children that did said that Akira Uchiha provoked Naruto and Naruto was only defending himself."

"And the blood on your clothes I suppose is the Uchihas?"

Iruka glanced down at his clothes, the state of them seemingly slipping his mind in his rush.

"Yes sir, his hand was mangled and it is my belief that his shinobi career is over."

Sarutobi glanced down at the cowering Naruto and stood, cupping a hand under the boys bottom and lifting him as well.

"Thank you for informing me, Iruka was it?"

Iruka nodded rapidly, brown pony tail bobbing. "Yes sir."

"Have my secretary send summons to my advisors and the Uchiha clan head and then go change your clothes before returning here, Am I clear?"

Iruka seemed surprised before he collected himself, " Yes, Hokage – sama!"

Sarutobi nodded sharply, "Now leave!"

Iruka snapped a quick salute before scuttling out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Sarutobi sighed and stepped out from behind his desk.

Stepping over the one of the many plush chairs before his desk he set the trembling Naruto down softly, carefully removing his claws from his robs and kneeling before the boy, his small tan hands still grasped within Sarutobi's weathered ones.

"Tell me what happened, quickly now."

Naruto sniffled, keeping watery blue eyes averted, "Naruto went to the academy and was really early." He freed his hand to wipe at his eyes and nose. " I was scared and I didn't know what to do so went before the time you gave."

Sarutobi nodded, brushing Naruto's hair away from his eyes.

"I was gonna hide in the trees and a kid from the clan you told me not to mess with started yelling at me and I tried to run away, like you said I was 'posed to do and then he hit me!" Naruto was wailing as he came to the end of his tirade and Sarutobi gently cupped his chubby cheeks, pulling the distraught child into a hug.

Naruto clung desperately.

"What did you do in return?"

"He hit me some more and I tried to run again but there was a bunch of kids around me and I couldn't but I really tried and it didn't work! He was gonna hit me again and I bit him really really hard and he screamed and everyone screamed and I got even more scared."

Naruto voice was muffled and Sarutobi could feel the boys tears soaking his coat.

"So then I ran and ran and got to the forest and I got really sick and I was gonna come to you but the man who smelled like sandalwood caught me and took me here instead."

Naruto pushed Sarutobi away with a choked gasp, blue eyes bloodshot and filled with tears, "You're not gonna kill me are you?!"

Sarutobi drew Naruto back into his embrace and held the trembling child tightly.

"No, Naruto, never. I made a vow to protect you with my life and I intend to hold myself to it."

A knock sounded at his door.

"Hokage – sama, your advisors and Uchiha- sama have convened and are waiting for you." His secretary, Matoki, called through the door and Sarutobi sighed.

"Naruto, I need to take care of the trouble that Uchiha boy has caused, you stay here and don't leave until I send either the man who smells of sandalwood or I come myself to collect you."

Naruto nodded shakily and released his grip on the Hokage robes and Sarutobi stood with a grunt, his old bones protesting the abrupt change of position.

"Go sit behind my desk, you can sit under my desk if you'd like as well."

Naruto nodded, looked deep into Sarutobi's brown eyes for a moment before nodding again and scurrying towards his desk; hiding in the shadows of the study pine. 1

"Remember to stay here, Naruto."

Sarutobi was answered by an odd yipping sound. Almost like the barking of a fox.

Sarutobis eyes hardened and he turned and swept from the room only pausing in the doorway for a moment to look deeply into the shadows behind a decorative drape.

"If he is hurt in anyway you will reap the consequences"

The ANBU guard stationed in the Hokages Office released his held breath slowly as Sarutobi calmly continued out the door, white and red robes flowing behind him.

The guard wished he could remove his mask and wipe at the cold sweat that had broken out on his forehead, the old Hokage was truly a man to be reckoned with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not as long as I would have liked, considering the massive wait you readers have had to sit through, but I was bogged down with schoolwork and work. Also, YAY, I got an internship!**

Sarutobi didn't break his even stride as he breezed into the council chamber; face hard and unyielding. He knew the Uchiha boy had attacked Naruto and the children who witnessed the attack would attest to that fact. And while Naruto was safe from any legal prosecution he would make no friends if he were to attend the academy so soon after mauling the hand of one of the more promising students.

Homura and Koharu were sitting calmly around a sturdy oval oak table, while the Uchiha patriarch was pacing the length of the room like a caged beast, face severe and etched with frown lines.

Sarutobi calmly took his seat as the man whirled on him, eyes flashing in rage, his normally pale skin a splotchy red.

"Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi sighed, the young, recently appointed, clan head was too arrogant and even after his years in service as a shinobi under Sarutobi's authority he was too full of himself.

"Yes, Fugaku- kun?"

Sarutobi had no qualms about needling the man, having no respect, nor even a semblance of it for him.

Uchiha Fugaku had acquired his position as clan head after the battle hardened former leader suffered a sudden heart attack five years ago. While it was assumed to be caused by the erosive charka the Kyuubi had bathed the village in during it's attack, Sarutobi and many others knew Fugaku was fond of poisons that targeted the pulmonary system.

Sarutobi had never truly trusted the Uchiha clan and he never would.

"That… that beast attacked a member of my clan!" Fugaku snarled, spittle flying from his mouth, "He destroyed one of my clansmen's ability to become a shinobi, a valuable asset to the village!"

Sarutobi calmly wiped his face clean with a cloth pulled from an inner pocket of his robe. The calm smile that spread across his face was forced.

"Calm down, Fugaku- kun. The boy, Akira was it?" At Fugakus terse nod, he continued, "According to eyewitnesses, he instigated the confrontation and 'That Beast' as you so eloquently put it, simply defended himself"

Fugaku's face became pinched in anger. His own men had confirmed what happened earlier that morning but he would not leave the room with the demon unpunished for it's actions against his clan.

"And you will simply over look this! Allow the boy to roam the village freely as you have been doing?"

Koharu coughed delicately into a rough and wrinkled hand, drawing attention to herself and interrupting the ensuing battle of wills.

"I have to agree with Fugaku- san, Hokage- sama. While the boy was provoked this time, he did attack and permanently maim a promising candidate; I do not believe attending the Academy with others is- " At this she paused, seemingly searching for the right words, "_Suitable_… Perhaps a private tutor is necessary?"

Sarutobi searched his former teammates face carefully, she had not agreed with many of the things he did regarding Naruto but, perhaps, her suggestion had merit.

He knew after this incident Naruto would be further ostracized and it would be neigh impossible for him to really form bonds with his classmates, a tragedy waiting to happen. With a private tutor he could very well be taught the basics of the academy and even begin focusing on a specific shinobi art, putting him well above his classmates and better able to defend himself when he eventually took missions.

"Fugaku- kun, would this be acceptable? Naruto-kun will not be able to be provoked into a fight and your clansmen need not worry about their careers."

Sarutobi knew it was unnecessary to further taunt the man but he was awarded few chances to be petty in his position.

Fugaku nodded stiffly and Homura appeared to be stifling chuckles in the thick sleeves of his outer robe.

Koharu stood from her cushioned chair and offered Fugaku a shallow bow, slanting a reproaching look at her old teammates.

"I apologize for the situation we have found ourselves, I sincerely hope we have resolved it with this meeting."

She had always been the level headed diplomat of the team.

Fugaku relaxed minutely and nodded again before bowing to all three in turn and striding from the room.

Koharu whirled on Sarutobi, face pinched in annoyance.

"You need to stop antagonizing that man, Hiruzen- san!"

If she had been any less dignified Sarutobi feared she would be wagging her finger at him.

He sighed, rubbing tiredly at his cheek.

"I realize that. Simply put, it is hard for me to trust members of that clan."

Homura snorted besides him, "We understand, Hiruzen- san, but you need to set that aside before he kicks up a big fuss. We already have the clan under surveillance, there's no need to further distance them."

Sarutobi eyed them both, raising a sardonic brow.

"You both are ganging up on me I suppose?" He sighed again, "Alright, alright, I will put aside my personal reservations about that clan and be impartial in my dealings."

Koharu offered him a wane smile, "That is all I can hope for, I suppose."

She turned for the door, "Allow me to return to my previous activities." She offered a mischievous grin. "I do hope that boy of yours won't maul another child in my absence."

Sarutobi glared after her, looking for all the world like a petulant child.

Homura stood as well, placing his wrinkled hands to the small of his back and stretching with a loud crack as his old bones settled back into place.

He sighed and spared Sarutobi a glance from the side of his narrow black eyes.

"I do hope you think of an adequate tutor for the young fox, I will draw up a list for you if need be."

Sarutobi offered him a wane smile in return.

"I will send someone to fetch it for me later this evening then."

Homura paused for a moment, as if he had something more to say but instead he shook his head with a sigh and pushed his green-rimmed glasses back up his nose and left the room quietly.

The aged Hokage was left with only his troubled thoughts.

**Should I create a character or let an existing character be tasked with keeping Naruto in line and training him efficiently? Also, just to say this now, Kakashi will not be his private tutor so please do not suggest him. Also what other mythological aspects would you guys like to be included in this story, I am already trying to find a way to include Kuchisake-onna and your suggestions would be appreciated. **


End file.
